1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data storing system,, an apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a data storing program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data storing system, an apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a data storing program for storing data such as a program into an IC card and the like by using a telecommunication system and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a data storing system which uses an apparatus having a high level of security such as an IC card is becoming popular. An issuer (an IC card issuer) stores an important data such as a program in the apparatus when the issuer issues the apparatus.
MULTOS is an example of a conventional system wherein a system, called MULTOS-CA, which guarantees data has authority to store a program to a user apparatus (for example, an IC card) for retaining security, and the issuer (IC card issuer) in MULTOS stores the program in the user apparatus. Therefor, there are problems that a data provider (a service provider) which provides a program can not let a user store the program which the data provider provides, and that the data provider can not manage information on storing a program.
In addition, there is no means for knowing that a valid issuer and a valid data provider acknowledges user's operation in which the user adds, changes, deletes data. Thus, there is a problem that data can not be stored in a user apparatus safely via network and the like.
Therefore, a data provider can store data only in a card which is issued by a specific IC card provider. That is, the data provider can not store data in a card which is issued by an IC card issuer which has no relation to the data provider. Therefore, it is needed that a data provider can store data safely into a card which is issued by any IC card issuer by performing certification with reliability.